Job Requirements
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a SLASH/ one shot/male male paring. When Andrew hirse workers for Rebecca, Kyle Cunning needs to first meet some Job Requirements that Andrew has thought of. Who knew interviews were so sexy!


Job Requirements:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M for sexual references and scenes, as well as language.

**Characters: **Andrew Robinson/Kyle Cunning

**Summary:** When Andrew wants to make Rebecca's life hell, and destroy her relationship/marriage with his dad Paul. Andrew decides to get bad boy Kyle Cunning to cause Rebecca hell at work, and even try to get them to have an affair! But what happens with an application form for such a sneaky job?

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Job Requirements:

Kyle laid on his bed, his shirt lay several feet away, his pants were down, his briefs at his knees, his big hands grasping his hard long 8 inch cock. He was on his bed masturbating to the clip of Donna and Andrew having sex on her bed. Unknowingly to Donna and Andrew who thought they had got rid of all the copies, Kyle and somehow got a hold of a copy. Panting hard, nearing his climax, Kyle continued to pump his cock, his pre cum leaking out at a fast rate. Moaning out he closed his eyes, his free hand roaming up his athletic body to pinch his nipples.

"Fuck yes" He yelled as his cock suddenly reached new lengths. Looking back to his laptop, he saw Andrew strip his clothes of and enter Donna. Andrew pounded hard into the blond teen, the two were panting, Kyle was panting also reaching the point of no return. Andrew came inside Donna, his moaning spurring Kyle on. Pumping with both hands, Kyle pumped faster, until he reached his climax.

"FUCK, FUCK!" His cum exploded out of his head, hitting his stomach and abs, also hitting his face, his lips. Kyle sighed, licking his lips and tasting his cum. Slowly Kyle began to relax from his high. Deciding to be adventures, his licked his cum coated hand. He screwed up his face in disgust, not licking the taste at all. Suddenly his phone went off. It was a text from Andrew. Puzzled as to how Andrew had his number, Kyle opened the message.

"_Cunning, I know you need a job, and I need a job taken care off, meet me at my place sometime after 1" _Kyle was confused, again trying to figure out how Andrew knew he was looking for a job.

"Fucking Robinsons" Kyle muttered, as he got up to shower, and clean off his cum, deciding to have another jerk off in the shower.

* * *

"Cunning, how'd I know you were going to come?" Andrew asked when the saw Kyle at his doorstep.

"Fuck you Robinson, what do you know?" Kyle asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Easy big boy" Andrew smirked, inviting him in, while accent was beginning to piss Kyle off. They sat in the Robinson lounge room, staring at one another for a moment before Kyle broke the silence.

"So what have you got for me Robinson?"

"Just a small job, I don't know If you could pull it off, I mean you have the looks, but just not the brains" Andrew said smirking at Kyle.

"Fuck you, what would you know about brains?"

"You'd be surprised Cunning!" Andrew said again.

"Get on with it, or I'm gone" Kyle said after getting a little impatient with the games.

"Geez hold your cock' Andrew said getting up and going over to get a drink.

"I heard you're still looking for work, and I know Rebecca needs help at Charlies, I could put in a good word" Andrew said sitting, and also giving Kyle a drink. Kyle looked like he was considering it, that was until he asked.

"What's in it for you?" he asked Andrew.

"Nothing, I just, ok, don't tell anyone, and If Rebecca hires you, you cannot let her know!"

Kyle was a little confused about the situation, but let Andrew continue.

"Ok, I heard Rebecca telling Susan, that the sex between her and Paul was lacking, and she said she wanted someone young and fit, someone to be her boy toy" Offcourse Andrew knew Rebecca never said this at all, but Kyle was thick.

"She said that?" Kyle said, looking at Andrew, trying to figure everything out.

"Yep, sure did, and I immediately thought of you, mind you, you could do with a pit of bulking up" Andrew said, knowing he had struck a nerve of Kyle' reaction.

"I'm built, not that I could say the same for you!" Kyle said, puffing his chest out.

"Sure about that, take your shirt off!"

"What?" Kyle demanded.

"I said take your shirt off, I have to make sure you're ripped" Andrew said, getting up, and pulling the hems of Kyle' shirt.

"Fuck off man!" Kyle sneered, smacking Andrew' hand away.

"Do you want the job or not?" Andrew asked. Kyle sighed, he did think Rebecca was a hot MILF. He lent forward and tore his shirt off, revealing his impressive body. Andrew was a little jealous that his own body wasn't as built.

"Like what you see huh, I always knew you were a fag Robinson!" Kyle said flexing a little. That was the one thing Andrew could not take, acting fast, Andrew leapt forward, knocking Kyle flat, and over the couch. The two wrestled on the ground.

"Fuck you Cunning, you could never get it with a chick, let alone Rebecca" Andrew sneered, still on top of Kyle, who struggled to push the 16 year old of him.

"Everyone wants me' Kyle said, even you Robinson, because you're a fag, a queer" Kyle continued to insult Andrew. Andrew paused looking straight into Kyle' face, who did the same. Within seconds their lips were smashed together. Tongues adventured into one another's mouths. Moaning from the contact. Kyle' cock began to grow, and Andrew could feel the stiffening member against his thighs. Andrew pulled back, and heard Kyle moan from the lack of contact.

"And you call me the fag?" Andrew said, pulling Kyle up and pushing him over the couch and pulling his pants down.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Kyle asked as he heard Andrew undo his pants and heard them fall to the floor.

"No one calls me a fag and gets away with it, I might be 16, and you might be 18, but I'm goanna fuck your brains out so you remember next time, to not call me a fag!" Andrew said, spiting into his hand and wetting his cut 7 inch cock, getting it all slicked up.

"Aren't you contradicting your self?" Kyle said, questioning the whole situations.

"Fuck you!" Andrew said, and instead of prepping Kyle, he just shoved his cock into Kyle' ass.

"FUCK, ARR, GET IT OUT!" Kyle screamed as he was pushed onto the couch with brutal force.

"Fuck you, you love this!" Andrew said, after getting all the way inside the 18 year old. Panting he began to rub Kyle' muscular back.

"Tell me you like it!" Andrew demanded, after pulling all the way out, then slamming back in, hitting Kyle' prostate.

"No!" Kyle said grunting as Andrew continued to pound into him.

"Come on, you like this, what If I wank your cock?' Andrew said, leaning forward and grasping Kyle' 8 inch manhood.

"FUCK!" Kyle grunted as Andrew began to pound him.

"Now you like it right?" Andrew asked as he continued to pound the older teen, ripping his own shirt of he continued to fuck and jerk Kyle Cunning off.

"Yeah I like it!" Kyle whisper knowing full well he was Andrew's bitch! Andrew smiled, picking up the pace, feeling his own orgasm approach.

"You about to explode for me, come for me fag?" Andrew said, feeling Kyle' pre cum leaking onto his hand.

"Yeah, I'm close!" Kyle panted as he leaned back and put his face to Andrews. They looked at each other as Andrew continued to fuck him ,while his hand jerked him off, giving into the moment Andrew smashed their lips together again. The two of them moaned and screamed as Andrew hit Kyle' prostate one last time, causing him to go over the edge. Huge amounts of Kyle' cum exploded onto the couch, Andrews hand and onto Kyle' ripped sick pack. Kyle' ass checks constricted causing absolute pleasure for Andrew who was next to have his orgasm. Panting Andrew pulled out.

"I told you I'm not a fag, I'll give you a good word from Rebecca, now get lost!" Andrew panted, getting up and pulling his pants and shirt back on.

"I sure loved this job requirements!" Kyle said as he left, pulling his clothes back on.


End file.
